Ronnie and Clyde Holiday Adventures
by Exotos135
Summary: Ronnie and Clyde enjoying some time during specific holidays.
1. Mishap

Around the snow-covered streets of Royal Woods, Michigan walked a guy known as Clyde, dressed in winter attire and a hat with a mistletoe above him. "This plan is perfect! I'm totally bound to get a kiss from Lori!" the boy thought, clasping his hands. "Now I just need to go to the Santiagos, since it's very likely she's going to be there."

And once he reached the house, he stopped at the door and knocked twice. "I'm so excited!" Clyde said. "Greetings, Lori, as you can see, I have a mistletoe and-"

To his-and only his-surprise, the one who answered the door wasn't Lori, but Ronnie Anne, who wasn't particularly surprised at seeing the boy. "I can see the mistletoe, yeah, but Lori herself isn't here," she explained, catching Clyde off-guard. "She said she was going to come, but apparently she's busy with some item hunt Lincoln set up or something."

"Oh man!" Clyde exclaimed, stomping the ground in frustration. "I was hoping I could get a kiss from Lori today! Do you know where she is?"

The tomboy shook her head, before focusing on the mistletoe. "Tell me, Clyde, will you only be satisfied if you get a kiss from Lori?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not that picky," Clyde replied, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, a kiss from Lori would most likely make me the happiest boy in the world, but I just want a kiss from a girl, that's all. Most of them tend to avoid me like I was some sort of super weirdo in general, so if I could-"

Without warning, Ronnie gave Clyde a kiss on the lips, most likely to shut him up. And going by his dumbfounded expression once the two separated, it worked.

"I hope you feel satisfied," Ronnie said, blushing and looking away. "Try to keep that a secret from Lincoln, okay?"

With that said and done, Ronnie closed the door, and once Clyde returned to reality, he had the most appropriate reaction ever:

"What just happened?!" he exclaimed.


	2. Egg-Nog

Ronnie and Clyde sat down in the middle of the Loud household's kitchen, wherein they both grabbed and got ready to drink two glasses filled with egg-nog.

"Okay, Clyde, so I figured that the "kiss you under the mistletoe" was a bit unfair," Ronnie told the guy as they toasted. "So, how about we decide to leave the past behind and do something better later, while drinking some egg-nog?"

"I'm all up for that, but there's something I got to ask," Clyde answered. "Are you sure the Louds won't mind we're drinking their egg-nog?"

"I egg-nog idea what you're talking about," Ronnie answered.

After a couple seconds in silence, Luan exclaimed "I get it!" from afar with a chuckle. And so the duo drank the egg-nog... And while Clyde enjoyed it, Ronnie winced at the taste. "Man, this is a good egg-nog," Clyde remarked.

"Y-Yeah, pretty darn good..." Ronnie lied, trying to keep up her tough girl persona.

And as Clyde laughed at Ronnie's forced attempt at looking tough, Lincoln watched from afar... with a pleased smile.


	3. Snow Angels

Ronnie and Clyde sat on the snow outside the McBride household, while watching their location during the day after Christmas. Quite obviously, not much had changed, but it was clear that people were getting ready to take out the Christmas decorations.

"Well, that was a blast, wasn't it?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, it definitely was," Clyde answered as he willingly hit the snowy ground. "But I'm all up for nothing but relaxation for the next couple of days, until New Year comes along that is. You up for it too?"

"Absolutely," the tomboy replied, hitting the snowy ground as well. "Would you like to make some snow angels now that we got the chance?"

"Mind if I join?"

The duo immediately got up and turned around to see Lincoln walking towards them. "Um, yeah, y-you can join if you want, Lincoln," Ronnie nervously answered, twiddling her fingers. "A-And before you ask, we weren't doing anything-"

"I saw you two drinking eggnog at my house yesterday," the boy replied, catching the duo off-guard. "And although I get the feeling something might have happened earlier, all I want is to relax after that wild goose chase I sent my sisters at."

"And why did you do that?" Clyde asked.

"I wanted to spice things up a little for Christmas, do something different from what we did the last couple of years: Nothing," and then Lincoln hit the snowy ground. "Anyway, how about we make some snow angels?"

"Sure, although what we got are just a snow Clyde and snow Ronnie," Clyde replied, pointing at his snow silhouette.

"Mine doesn't look like a snow Ronnie," the tomboy replied, giving her snow silhouette a disapproving look.

And then she added horns, a dumb toothy smile, and many things that made her look like a troll. "Now that is a snow Ronnie!" the tomboy stated with a chuckle.

With that said and done, the trio promptly started to make actual snow angels as they laughed out loud.


	4. Before New Year's Eve

The tomboy and the nerd watched as everybody across the city tried to stay awake as much as possible for the new year, which would be coming tomorrow. "Wow, new year must be a pretty tough thing to get through," Ronnie remarked, befor turning to Clyde. "Have you ever managed to last awake enough time to see it?"

"Not really, dad and dad put me to sleep at the same time every year," Clyde replied with disappointment. "How about you?"

"Me neither, either Bobby gets me to sleep with one of his stories, or some other factor makes it hard for me to stay awake long enough," the tomboy answered. "But hey, at least we got to spend some time together before the year finished."

"Yeah, come to think of it, why don't we ever hang out without Lincoln?"

And that instantly gave Ronnie an idea. "Clyde, would you like to pinky promise me something?" she asked, raising her pinky finger in an instant.

Clyde did the same soon enough, and their fingers interlocked as the duo stated in unison:

"On the next year, we'll go on a great adventure on our own: No Lincoln, no sisters, just you and me."

With that said, the duo separated an gave each other pleased looks before Ronnie got an idea. "Hey, Clyde, there might be something else you can help me with," she said.

So she whispered her request to Clyde... While Bobby and Lori watched from afar.


	5. New Year's Eve

At the McBride house, Clyde was busy trying to recap what to do to stay awake until midnight when he heard somebody knock the door. He went to it, and once he opened it, he saw Ronnie Anne standing outside.

"Oh, hi Ronnie," Clyde greeted. "What's up?"

Then, the tomboy took out from her back a camera, which she then gave Clyde. "I was going to give you this camera for Christmas, but since I didn't manage to get it until now, I figured I'd give it to you later than never," Ronnie said with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"I do, but, there's something I need to ask," Clyde replied, checking out the object. "On what do I use this on?"

Suddenly, Lori popped out of nowhere and approached the duo with Bobby at her side. Ronnie and Clyde only really noticed once the teenagers were right next to them, giving them a pair of smiles.

"I believe we have an idea, Clyde darling," Lori said with a smile.


	6. Finale

At the McBride House, Clyde went to answer the door and saw a saddened Ronnie standing outside. "Hi Clyde," the girl greeted somberly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Ronnie, but what's wrong?" the boy replied as the girl went inside. "You're usually a bit more upbeat than this."

But the girl remained silent as she went to the kitchen, sat at the table and was soon joined by Clyde. It was clear from his frown he was rather worried about the girl's attitude. Or lack thereof. "Is something bothering you?"

"...Clyde, I don't think we should hang out anymore," Ronnie answered, looking away and shedding a tear.

"...I'm-I'm sorry, what?" the boy stuttered.

"Listen, ever since we started to hang out during the holidays, people have been accusing me of cheating with Lincoln with you, despite the fact that I don't even think we're dating," Ronnie explained as Clyde looked at the ground in disbelief. "So, for the sake of each other, we can't hang out anymore. And no, nothing you say can make me change my opinion."

And with that said, Ronnie got off the table and walked to the door as Clyde could only watch her leave. "But don't worry, I already hooked you up with a friend of mine," the Hispanic girl stated, catching Clyde's attention. "She should come here in a moment."

Ronnie left, and it took Clyde a couple seconds to regain his composure before he ran towards the door. "Ronnie, wait! Maybe we can-!"

But when he opened the door, the girl he found outside wasn't Ronnie Anne, but Cristina, who flinched and took a step back as the boy flinched as well.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Cristina..."

"C-Clyde..."

After a couple of seconds in silence, Cristina and Clyde held hands, exchanged forced smiles and went inside the house.


End file.
